


Maybe It's Fate

by solaireplz



Series: Fools in Armour [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lautrec is still kind of creepy, Lots of Hurt, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaireplz/pseuds/solaireplz
Summary: Continuance from The Daft Idiot.The Chosen Undead's journey to the end, with a certain Carim Knight close behind.





	1. Chapter 1

The Grand Archives was, well, as its name stated, grand. The undead looked around the vast array of books stretching on into the distance in awe.

They really shouldn't have, because they should have known the residents of these Archives were not friendly at all. An arrow soared through the air and hit them square in the helmet, and before long, they were swallowed in a swarm of hollows.

Once again re-entering the Archives, the Undead spied a channeler dancing in the distance, almost making them burst out in laughter. But they were quickly shut up after remembering what it did. The Chosen Undead rose up silently from the bonfire once again. This was going to be a long day...

-

\- Ah, hello again! What a chance meeting this is!

The sorcery master beamed as the Chosen Undead walked up to him in swift strides. The silently shivering monsters at the side of the room were quite unsettling, but the Undead wasn't sure about killing things that didn't seem keen on devouring them like the others. They didn't mean to hit it, okay. If it would stop staring at them like a monster it would be great.

Heedless to the Undead's unease, Logan thanked them profusely for freeing him and told them of his plans to continue his research here. The Undead nodded, and bidding the master of sorcery farewell for now, headed their way up the stairs. Since they found Logan imprisoned in a cell, perhaps there's more people in need of saving here? Plenty of cells to open, better not waste time.

-

Oh, Rhea...

The Undead solemnly knelt before the bloodied maiden. They whispered a prayer full of grief, and with shaking hands, slowly closed her hollowed eyes.

I am so, so sorry...

-

\- Hello there. I was expecting you.

The Chosen Undead sighed in relief. They found the master of sorcery holed up in a tiny room within the archives, buried in old scrolls. They had wondered where he had gone.

...Some part of them wanted to consult the sorcerer about what they had done, but they weren't sure he would understand. And they didn't want to put any burden on their relationship, so they remained silent as the sorcerer gushed about the scrolls here.

They exchanged a few more words on sorcery. The Undead wasn't much for spells, but they knew enough to entertain the old Big-Hat, albeit not very well. Actually, that reminds them...

\- Didn't Griggs follow you here? Have you seen him yet?

Logan looked up at the Undead puzzlingly.

\- Griggs? Who could you be talking about? Oh, no matter. You said you wanted to know about Seath's secret, yes? Well then, I must say I have made quite a fascinating discovery! Seath the Scaleless, he...

-

Something was off with Logan, but they didn't have time to dwell on it. Griggs. Of course, Griggs! How could they forget? They had to help him through Sen's Fortress. He seemed to suffer claustrophobia from being imprisoned in that room for so long, to go through that fortified deathtrap alone... Gods... Why did they think he would be okay? Yes, for most, the journey through the fortress is a lonely one, but it didn't have to be!

Oh, please be alright, friend...

-

The Undead collapsed onto their knees. Their body ached where his soul spells had hit them. They should stand up, heal themselves, and get out of this wretched place but... but they could only stare numbly as his blood slowly dripped down their own blade and splattered onto the stone floor.

...Really, it's no big deal. Just another drop of blood on the bed of death they stand upon.

Yet the tears still come.

-

\- Logan?

\- ...Who are you? Who, whoever you are- get back!

The sorcerer mumbled miserably, visibly anguished by their presence. The Undead could only brokenly whisper their friend's name again. Logan screamed at them to go away- that none shall disturb his studies- firing a weak soul spell at them as warning. And the poor confused undead, who is all too familiar with that attack, could do nothing but oblige.

-

What should they do?

What can they do?

...They must fulfil their duty.

-

Two souls collected. Two more to go.

\---

Lautrec quietly slithered through the hollowed halls of the Grand Archives. The corpses of channellers and crystallised hollows alike littered the stone floor, likely from the intense battle that took place here. Well... to be honest, the aftermath told more of a massacre.

The Carim Knight grimly wonders if he is too late again. It was easy to tell that they were here, he could easily tell by the way the hollows were skewered up.

  
Gods, but this place is huge! How is he going to find them here? The exasperated Carim Knight climbed the stairs onto the second floor. Lautrec peered up towards the ceiling. He couldn't even count how many stories that was.

There's a stairway leading up that way and a lift this way... but wait, this bookcase... could it... shit. How many fucking ways did he-

...What was that sound?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck is a common trait amongst undead.

Lautrec didn't know what he expected when he decided to enter that small hidden room behind the bookshelf. He just knew that out of the eerily silent halls of the Archives, this place was the only source of human sound.

However he certainly wasn't expecting a familiar-looking sorcerer mumbling nonsense and clutching his head like a madman. This old man was... hm... ah. Right, this was one of the many idiots the Undead decided to save on their journey.

Lautrec approached the man cautiously. He did not look too sane but maybe Lautrec can still ask about the Undead's whereabouts. A knight can hope.

...Though it was obviously in vain. Lautrec shuffled the sorcerer and grabbed the black sprite of humanity from his body.

The man had some humanities to spare, and it would have been a waste to leave it on someone that is practically hollow already. Besides, this humanity will-

Lautrec suddenly scowled.

Humanity. Hah! What use did he have for it now that Fina was...

...No, perhaps...

Perhaps they would appreciate it. They too are undead after all. Though Lautrec knew they wouldn't appreciate it after knowing exactly where it came from.

Lautrec glanced at the bloodied corpse of the master sorcerer. Those were some strange spells he used, and the scroll the old man dropped seemed important, but Lautrec did not dwell on it.

For Lautrec, just by looking at a corpse alone, he could tell whether or not the Undead was the one who killed the thing. The way they dip their blade into the flesh, to how they saw the bones and muscles apart as they effortlessly dislodge their weapon, it was all too familiar to Lautrec. He did 'watch' the Undead for some time after all.

The Chosen Undead may be a daft idiot, but they aren't completely stupid. Especially if it comes to battle. There's a chance they will realise his hand in the sorcerer's death, and Lautrec will not risk that.

They seemed well and dandy about the Firekeeper since she could be revived, but the sorcerer seems permanently dead by the looks of it. The old man's body hasn't disappeared to a bonfire.

Lautrec sighed and heaved the body along, intending to stash it in some isolated nook somewhere. It seemed like there's a way outside, maybe he could chuck it down a cliff so they can't find the old bugger-

\- Logan? Are you there...?

Oh.

Oh gods. 

Ah- shit, shit, fuck-!

Lautrec heard the telltale footsteps of the Chosen Undead approaching the entrance of the room. Lautrec desperately looked for an opening, perhaps somewhere he can hide. Lautrec palmed the bookshelf in the inner part of the room. Ah, come on, give him another hidden passage? Shit, shit! Come on!

\- I'm sorry, friend, I...

It was too late. Fuck.

The Chosen Undead finally entered the room, and suddenly stopped in their tracks. No doubt surprised and angered by the Carim Knight's presence.

Sighing heavily, Lautrec slowly turned to face the Undead. Their eyes meet, and the Undead's sword droops to the ground.

\- ...Lautrec?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the last one seemed to end at a good place and since there's going to be much death from now on... New series now! :P


End file.
